Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling an information processing apparatus, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Storage and centralized management of master data of setting values set in an image forming apparatus, which is an exemplary information processing apparatus, in a server (a management apparatus) and the like connected via a network has been proposed. In such management, the image forming apparatus and the server are made to communicate with each other so that the setting value in the image forming apparatus and the master data in the server are synchronized.
For example, when the master data in the server is changed, the image forming apparatus acquires the changed value and changes a value of the setting value in the self apparatus. If the setting value in the image forming apparatus is changed, the image forming apparatus transmits the changed value to the server, and the server reflects the value on the master data. With this configuration, the server can confirm the synchronization status and the setting value of each image forming apparatus of a management target by the master data. Hereafter, this environment will be referred to as a synchronous management environment. In the synchronous management environment, the image forming apparatus can perform synchronous communication with the server to synchronize the setting value in the self apparatus with the master data in the server.
An export function to collectively take out the setting values held by the image forming apparatus outside the image forming apparatus, and an import function to collectively change the setting values in the image forming apparatus are also proposed. Hereafter, the export function and the import function are collectively referred to as a collective distribution process. During the import of the setting values in the collective distribution process depending on the environments, a user may not want to import a part of the settings. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-17707 discloses, a configuration in which only an electronic certificate of an encryption system supported by an image forming apparatus is imported.
In a synchronous management environment, when, for example, a new image forming apparatus is added, an administrator or a service engineer may import setting values in a collective distribution process.
However, it is premise that the latest information about individual setting and group setting is always changed in the synchronous management environment. Therefore, there is a problem that, when individual setting and group setting are imported, import results are notified to a management server from the image forming apparatus and the latest information in the management server is deleted.